Naruto Of The Rinnegan
by SNake57575
Summary: Naruto wasn't what everyone thought he was, he wasn't an idiot, he wasn't a prankster, but most importantly he wasn't an orphan Naruto hid many things behind a mask but when a new girl comes to Konoha Naruto will reveal everything, including his Lilac eyes RinneganNaruto NarutoXFemGaraXFemSasuke NOT YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**Yo all this is a story i've been working on for a little bit**

**The idea for this story came to me after seeing a couple of pictures on deviantart**

**I Sorry for bad grammar and speeling (- Purposely bad)**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO :( **

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki, the dobe of the Konoha Academy sat in the corner of his classroom he had just got into class with five minutes to spare. The twelve year old blond/ redhead sat in the back corner at a table all by himself as he had no friends to sit with which wasn't surprising to him he hid everything about himself under a façade of idiocy that included his skills, his looks, his intelligence and even his adoptive family, no one in the village except him, the Hokage, Anko and Kurenai knew Naruto was adopted several years ago by the secret couple. Naruto hated hiding everything but it was for the best, but it would change as soon as he graduated. Once he graduated he planned to reveal everything. Naruto was cut from his musings when he heard the door open and in strolled Sasuke Uchiha the class's rookie of the year, he was a dark boy always brooding, or at least that's what he had been like since his clan was killed one night by his own brother. Naruto knew they boy had his secrets and there was something big he tried to keep hidden, Sasuke was always under a **Henge (Transformation)** Naruto could tell, and at the first opportunity he would call out the boy on it but that would have to wait as again the door opened but this time revealing one Iruka Umino the class's chunin instructor. Everyone finished their conversations quickly and moved to use all of the open seats, except the two by Naruto. The blond sighed, the only friends he had that were his own age were thousands of kilometres away in Suna. Everyone paid attention as Iruka began to speak

"Alright everyone before we begin today we begin today we have a new student joining us today" said Iruka, this caused Anger to erupt from some

"WHAT how come they haven't had to be here for any of the other crap they can just come and join our class a week before graduations?" roared Kiba Inuzuka, Naruto thought very little of the loud obnoxious dog boy, he smelt bad and was overly arrogant with very few redeeming traits not to mention he was dumb as a doorknob although that might be a little insulting… to doorknobs

"Because Kiba she has only just come to Konoha recently and was actually supposed to join this class after graduation but she insisted in joining now" said Iruka

"Where's she from?" asked Ino, Naruto hated Ino with a passion. Loud annoying fan girl were the only words to describe the girl

"She is from Suna now instead of asking me questions you can ask her" said Iruka before the door opened and a girl walked in

"Gaia-Chan?" questioned Naruto as soon as he laid eyes on the girl who's eyes shot to the origin of the voice

"Naru-kun" said the girl with a smile on her face. The girl had long scruffy red hair tied into a ponytail, she had light green blue pupil-less eyes with black rings around her eyes, she wore a red shirt that went from just above her navel to just above her C-cup breasts over which she wore a beige vest that went over her left shoulder and down to just above her navel, she wore a pair of fishnet leggings and a two layered skirt the bottom layer being black and the top layer being red the top layer was divided into two bits one on each side with about a 5 centimetre gap at the front and back separating them and on her back she carried a gourd.

"Oh you two know each other?" questioned Iruka

"Uh huh" said Gaia nodding enthusiastically, Naruto just nodded still not believing what he was seeing

"Well Gaia why don't you tell us about yourself?" suggested Iruka

"What do you want to know?" asked Gaia, before Iruka could speak Sakura Haruno spoke up

"Why are you In Konoha?" asked Sakura, Gaia smiled and simply pointed to Naruto

"You're here for Naruto-Baka?" questioned Sakura, at this the smile Gaia had been wearing the whole time dropped

"What did you call him?" questioned Gaia in a dangerous tone

"Naruto-Baka" said Sakura who apparently didn't hear the tone in Gaia's voice, Gaia's hair shadowed her eyes as she raised her hand slowly. At speeds no-one had seen from him Naruto was at the front holding Gaia's hand in his own, she looked at him with a slight dusting of pink on her cheeks only to see him shake his head. Gaia looked a little sad and stepped back holding her arms apart and doing the **Puppy dog eyes no jutsu**

"That's not fair Gaia-chan" said Naruto, Gaia didn't even flinch. Naruto sighed and smiled before stepping forwards and hugging Gaia who hugged him back tightly

"I missed you Gaia-Chan" said Naruto

"I missed you more Naru-kun" said Gaia as she hugged him her eyes were shut tight, after a moment the duo was interrupted by a cough from Iruka

"You two about done?" questioned Iruka Naruto just glared at the man

"No but the rest can wait" said Gaia

"How does a dobe like you know a hot chick like her?" questioned Kiba, Naruto growled

"You know what I told myself I would wait till graduation before doing this but you're all pissing me off" growled Naruto before snapping his fingers and was engulfed in a plume of smoke like he was undoing a transformation, once the smoke cleared Naruto looked almost completely different he still had his spiky blond hair with blood red tips but it was a little longer and the class couldn't see his eyes as he held them shut but what Naruto wore was very different, Naruto wore a tight fitting black sleeveless shirt , three quarter length baggy khaki jeans, instead of ninja sandals he wore black combat boots with combat knives in each side, on each of Naruto's middle fingers were black rings each had a single blood red line going around it, Naruto also wore a dark red trench coat that had black flames licking the bottom of it as well as a golden swirl in the centre of it and the right sleeve looked like it had been torn off, Naruto had both ears pierced one had an earring that was just a plain metal ring while the other one had a small black gem. Naruto then put his hand out to the side like he was going to grab onto something confusing most of the people in the class. However what confused them more was when the wind picked up inside the classroom and what looked to be a small tree's worth of Sakura petals came flying into the classroom through the window and swirled around Naruto's hand where the hilt of a sword formed in his hand, the petals continued to fly around the hilt in a small tornado like fashion before they slowly formed the blade of a katana, the blade was pink until the last Sakura petal fell into place where upon the blade turned pitch black Naruto then placed the blade on his lower back where it stuck there

"Outside now" Ordered Naruto as he slowly opened his eyes and revealed his new eyes they were lilac and had a ripple like look to them.

"Oh poor little dobe thinks he can beat me Fine" yelled Kiba jumping out of his seat, Iruka was to shocked to stop them as everyone went outside to watch Iruka included.

Once outside Naruto walked over to the sparing ring Kiba who had Akamaru on his head went and stood opposite Naruto. Naruto swiped his thumb along one of his rings somehow drawing blood before then reaching back behind his neck and running his bloodied finger between his shoulder blades once he did another poof of smoke occurred and a blade appeared in Naruto's hand, but the blade looked weird the hilt was off at a slight angle and the blade itself was about nine and a half inches at the base with a four inch diameter drum in the middle of the blade and said drum had a two and a half inch hollow cylindrical tube that went to the tip of the blade the blade itself was golden brass colour

"What the hell is that thing?" questioned Kiba

"This is a weapon of my own creation it's called a gunblade" said Naruto swinging it around before he held it limply at his side

"Whenever dog breath" said Naruto

"Rules?" questioned Kiba

"Anything goes" said Naruto

"Good time to put you in your place" said Kiba

"Begin" called Iruka

The two boys circled each other on the outside of the ring, once they got to where the other stood at the beginning Kiba ran forwards at Naruto who didn't even flinch. Kiba went to swipe at Naruto's head but said blond caught Kiba by the wrist. Naruto pulled Kiba forwards by his wrist and kneed the dog like boy in the gut sending him rolling back to his position before he attacked

"Lucky shot" growled Kiba standing back up

"**Shikyaku no Jutsu (Four legs technique)**" called Kiba dropping to the ground as his already feral appearance became more so, Kiba then tossed his now dismounted dog a pill which Akamaru promptly ate making his fur go red

"**Jūjin Bunshin (Man Beast Clone)**" Called Kiba as Akamaru jumped onto the dog boy's back before in a plume of smoke Akamaru was replaced with a second Kiba

"Get rid of it damn it, one was bad enough" said Naruto causing everyone present to laugh at Kiba both of whom growled at the comment before both of the Kibas lunged at Naruto continually swiping at him, Naruto just ducked dodged and blocked with his gunblade

"Yawn" said Naruto as he lazily dodged two swipes from the Kibas who both jumped back

"Damn it" growled Kiba

"Fine" said Kiba as he and Akamaru ran forwards before they started to violently spin

"**Gatsūga (Fang Over Fang)**" called Kiba as he and Akamaru spun at Naruto who used his gunblade to block the attack and force Kiba back

"Is it my turn yet?" asked Naruto as he kicked Akamaru in his transformed chin knocking the dog back before he lost consciousness

"Bored now" said Naruto as he raised his gunblade and pointed the blade at Kiba

"What the hell is that gonna do?" asked Kiba. Naruto smirked and pulled the trigger and a blunted kunai came flying out of the blade and grazed Kiba's shoulder

"I may be using training kunai give up now or I will hit you in a place where it will hurt" threatened Naruto

"No way" roared Kiba running forwards

"I warned you" said Naruto before taking aim at Kiba's shins. Naruto quickly pulled the trigger launching a kunai at one of Kiba's shins before doing the same to the other one Kiba fell forwards on the ground, even with the blunted kunai in his legs Kiba made an attempt to swipe at Naruto's shins, only for Naruto to stomp on the dog boy's hands

"I win" said Naruto in a bored tone of voice spinning his gunblade around and putting it over his shoulder

"Winner Naruto" said Iruka, Naruto jumped back and landed next to Gaia

"Now given that we're all out here let's get today's Taijutsu going" said Iruka

"Now first up we'll have Gaia and Sakura" said Iruka

"Is this straight taijutsu?" asked Gaia

"Yes Gaia why?" questioned Iruka

"I don't know any taijutsu" said Gaia

"What how could Suna not have taught you Taijutsu?" questioned Iruka

"This…" said Naruto throwing his fist in the general direction of Gaia when his fist got within a metre sand shot out of the gourd and stopped Naruto's hand

"Is why" said Naruto

* * *

**Well That's the first chapter let me know what you think (Criticism welcome, baseless flaming will be ignored tho)**

**Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

**SNake out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright here we go for chapter 2**

**I Don't own Naruto**

* * *

It was the evening of the most recent Konoha genin exam and the Hokage was sitting in the council chambers with the clan heads the civilian council and the jonins who volunteered to take a team

"Alright just before we make a start on putting the teams together I have an act regarding the genin that I wish to put in place or at least run a trail with the genin who pass their final tests" said Hiruzen

"Please tell us Hokage-sama what, is it you propose" said Inoichi Yamanaka

"I wish to place the genin teams in housing together so that they become better acquainted with each other forming stronger bonds to strengthen their teams also due to this the genin would quickly develop a sense of responsibility needing to pay for their own food and rent" said Hiruzen, all the clan heads looked a little unsettled as did Kurenai but she was seen by no-one except Anko who stood beside Kurenai and was also feeling unsettled but kept it hidden much better

"Now I am in no way suggesting banning the children from seeing their parents just suggesting that they live with their teammates to improve bonds between them" said Hiruzen

"That does sound like a reasonable thought but what if the members of one particular team hate one another?" questioned Hiashi

"It is for that reason that we are going to ignore traditional team assembly and form teams that would work well together both in terms of complementary skills and personalities" said Hiruzen the clan heads nodded at his logic and reasoning

"Now I would like to put the matter to a vote and given this is a shinobi matter the civilians do not get a say" said Hiruzen

"WHAT" screeched Mebuki Haruno

"Like hell we have no say my daughter is one of the graduates" screeched the pink haired woman standing up

"YOU WILL SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP YOU ARE HERE TONIGHT OUT OF THE KINDNESS OF MY HEART NOT ANY SORT OF REASON OTHER THAN THAT SIT DOWN OR I WILL HAVE YOU ALL THROWN OUT" yelled Hiruzen, Mebuki quickly sit down and shut up

"Alright clan heads all in favour of the Genin Housing Act?" questioned Hiruzen, all of the clan heads raised their hands signalling their agreement

"Ok so which ever teams pass their final exam will now be place into housing together" said Hiruzen

"Now as for the teams let's get started with deciding who's teamed up with whom" said Hiruzen as he handed a pile of folders around the table, before some were handed to the jonin standing near the doorway

"Hokage-Sama" said one of the civilians a fat man balding and would be round enough that if he tripped everyone would get out of the way of the 'bolder'

"Yes what is it?" questioned Hiruzen

"What is _its_ Name doing here surely _it_ couldn't have passed the academy" said the man

"To whom would you be referring" came the cold and venomous voice of Kurenai she could see who the man was talking about

"Second from the bottom surely it must be a mistake" said the man. In the blink of an eye the man had snakes biting on his neck and Kurenai was standing behind him with a kunai at his neck

"I'm so sorry would you like to call my son an It again or would you prefer to keep your head" said Kurenai in an icy cold tone

"Yes please do call my child an it again my snakes are every so hungry and you look like just the type of meat they like" said Anko from across the room, her sleeve being the origin of the snakes

"What are you two saying the child he is talking abou-" began Mebuki only to be interrupted by Kurenai holding a second kunai to the pink haired howler monkeys throat

"Anko and I adopted Naruto six years ago but he told us to keep it a secret so that you stupid villagers wouldn't try and disrespect us or harm us for caring for him" said Kurenai

"Why would you care for that _Daemon _It-ugh" said the fat merchant before his throat was slit by Kurenai's Kunai

"Come on you civilian trash, give me an excuse" dared Kurenai

"ENOUGH Civilians get out now" ordered Hiruzen most got up and left grumbling

"Alright now that that's one let us decide on the teams" said Hiruzen

* * *

**#Next morning in the Konoha Academy#**

Naruto sat at the back of the room and for once he wasn't sitting alone Gaia was next to him, both had just got there and were waiting for team assignments, Gaia had only been in Konoha a week but already knew who she didn't want to be put on a team with, She knew Naruto and her would be put together but they were both trying to work out who their other team member might be

"What do you think Hinata maybe?" questioned Gaia

"No I don't think so, maybe Kiba" said Naruto

"I hope not" said Gaia

Before either could suggest another person the door opened to reveal Iruka with a clipboard in his hands and an evil smirk on his face, Naruto did not like that look, Iruka waltzed into the centre of the room where he began an 'I'm proud of all of you' rant/ lecture which almost everyone tuned out.

Half an hour later after Iruka finished his rant everyone's attention was drawn to him for an announcement

"Alright everyone now before I get to the team placements I would like to announce the rookie of the year" said Iruka the class went dead silent

"Alright the Rookie of the year is" said Iruka pausing for dramatic effect

"Naruto" said Iruka, the whole class then erupted into roars of disbelief the Sasuke fan club claiming that there was no way that 'Naruto-Baka' was better than their 'Sasuke-Kun'. Naruto simply ignored the whole deal he could care less but it would require surgery

"EVERYONE ENOUGH" yelled Iruka

"Naruto is Rookie of the year he scored best on the graduation exams nothing can change that" said Iruka the class slowly quieted down, once everyone had quieted down Iruka spoke again

"Alright now on to the most important part team placements now please remain quiet and just listen for your name" said Iruka as he looked down at the clipboard in his hands Naruto zoned out until he heard either Gaia or his own name called

"Team 7 Naruto Uzumaki" said Iruka making Naruto instantly pay attention

"Gaia" said Iruka making Naruto smile at his only friend in the Konoha academy

"And Sasuke Uchiha" said Iruka both Naruto and Gaia looked down at the dark haired boy who unnoticed by all but Gaia and Naruto was breathing a sigh of relief

"WHAT I'M NOT WITH MY SASUKE-KUN THAT CAN'T BE RIGHT" Screeched Sakura. As she finished a Sakura petal flew past her face and where it had brushed against her on her cheek the skin split, in the next three seconds a small tornado of pink petals was flying around the annoying girl

"Shut it Pinkey or you'll become bloody" threatened Naruto cracking his knuckles making Sakura shut up

"Team 7's sensei is Kakashi Hatake" said Iruka, Naruto sighed he had heard about Kakashi from his Kaa-san and Kaa-Chan Kakashi was always two hours late for anything short of an A-rank mission or summons from the Hokage

"Alright moving on Team 8 Hinata Hyūga, Ino Yamanaka and Shikamaru Nara the sensei Kurenai Yuhi" said Iruka and before he moved on the Sakura petals that had still been violently spinning around Sakura broke off into three groups each surrounding the members of team 8

"If any of you three piss of my Kaa-Chan your bodies will never be found" Declared the blond/ red head in an icy venomous tone all three nodded their heads violently quickly

"AHEM moving on Team 10 Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, Choji Akimichi and Sakura Haruno and your Sensei is Asuma" said Iruka, the class was half expecting Naruto to threaten one or all of them but to their surprize nothing

"Ok well everyone your sensei's will be here in an hour I suggest you use the time to at least become civil with those on your teams" said Iruka walking out of the room

"Sasuke-kun would you like to go out to lunch with me as you know this wi-" said Sakura

"No get this into your thick pink head I hate you I hate everything about you, you are annoying obnoxious and stupid leave me alone" said Sasuke getting up and walking out of the room, Naruto looked at Gaia who looked back at him and the two nodded and got up following Sasuke, once the three got outside Naruto spoke

"Sasuke you want to come to lunch with me and Gaia you know so we can get to know each other better?" questioned Naruto before Sasuke could respond Gaia sweetened the deal

"And get away from your fan girls for a while" said Gaia

"Deal" said Sasuke, the trio walked out of the academy grounds and headed toward Ichiraku's ramen

"Sorry Sasuke but there's little to no choice of restaurant when I'm with anyone" said Naruto

"Why?" asked Sasuke

"Let's just say that I'm not liked around the village and it's not for my pranks and leave it at that for now" said Naruto, Sasuke grew curious of why Naruto was hated but simply filed it away for later

* * *

After about ten minutes of walking the trio walked into a little ramen stand

"Teuchi-Oji Ayame-Nee I'm here" called Naruto

"Naruto it's good to see you, now who are your friends?" questioned an elderly gentleman behind the counter

"These are my teammates Gaia-Chan and Sasuke" said Naruto happily before jumping up onto a stool

"Oh so this is the Gaia you told us so much about" said a girl a few years older than the trio of ninja as she walked out of the back room

"Yep" said Naruto smiling

"Alright so what'll you have?" asked Ayame

"I'll have the usual" said Naruto, Ayame nodded before turning to Gaia, who looked at the menu thinking quickly

"Can I get a pork ramen please" said Gaia Ayame nodded then finally turned to Sasuke

"I'd like a chicken ramen please" said Sasuke

"Coming right up" said Ayame as she walked into the kitchen with her father and the two began to cook the trio's ramen

"Look Sasuke" said Naruto drawing his attention to the blond boy

"I know that you're hiding a lot from everyone just like I was and I'm not asking you to stop I'm just asking that you drop the asshole act while we are on a team together" said Naruto, Sasuke for the most part looked shocked

"H-H-How" was all Sasuke managed to stutter

"The eyes are windows to the soul when one tries their hardest to hide their own pain away they become good at telling peoples intentions from the eyes alone" said Naruto

"I can see self-loathing in your eyes whenever you say something snide, I can see pain in your eyes when you push someone away, but most of all I can see longing when you see people happy together" said Naruto, Sasuke looked about ready to bolt

"We are teammates we need to know that we can trust you and for you to know you can trust us" said Naruto

"We want to know that you have our backs and we want you to know we have yours" said Gaia breaking her silence. Sasuke looked at Naruto then to Gaia and back again several times

"Thank you" said Sasuke nodding

* * *

**Alright what do people think? Good? Bad? Terible? Amazing? Average?**

**Now i have posted links to the pictures that inspired me to make this story on my profile go check them out**

**Well i've given you a chapter and i've said my crap**

**Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

**SNake Out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright Chapter 3**

**I Don't own Naruto only techniques i create**

* * *

Team seven stood in training ground seven. It was almost ten o'clock on the day after team placements, yesterday Naruto, Gaia and Sasuke had stayed at Ichiraku's until their sensei had to come and find them, Naruto claiming it was payback, Kakashi had told them that they still had one more test to pass before they officially became genin and the test would be performed the next day in training ground seven. Team seven was told to not eat breakfast and show up at seven in the morning, so naturally the trio slept in at a healthy breakfast and arrived at the training grounds where their sensei was yet to arrive. Naruto was calmly sitting under a tree making sure his blades were in top condition with Gaia leaning on his shoulder and Sasuke was going through light warm ups. It was now that their famous sensei Kakashi Hatake known as Sharingan No Kakashi decided to make his appearance

"Y-" said Kakashi cut off when a kunai sailed past his face cutting his cheek ever so slightly

"You are a jonin sensei, you will not be late again" threatened Naruto who held his hand out to the side like a finished throwing motion Kakashi was about to tear the blond a new one

"Because it would make my father ashamed of you Kakashi living in the past, it's good that you still care but you have to move on" said Naruto, Kakashi's eyes widened

"Your test is to get these two bells from me before noon" said Kakashi instantly getting back on track as he pulled out two bells

"The ones who get the bells will pass and get to eat lunch while the ones who don't will be tied up and the rest of us will eat lunch in front of you" said Kakashi expecting to hear rumbling stomachs

"Oh to bad I saw through your little ploy from yesterday you only suggested we not eat, not ordered us not to" said Naruto, Kakashi nodded before going to attach the bells to his waist

"Don't bother I refuse to fight my friends if one of us has to fail let it be me" said Naruto bowing letting the headband fall from his forehead before turning around, only to hear two more clinks sounding identical to when Naruto's headband hit the ground

"I will not let Naruto go through that alone if he fails so do I" said Gaia who had also dropped her headband

"I may not know these two well but I will not allow the two people who come closest to being called my friends fail while I go on without them" said Sasuke as he stood with his headband on the ground in front of him

"Is that your final decision?" asked Kakashi, the trio looked at one another and nodded

"Yes" said Naruto

"Well congratulations you three pass" said Kakashi, all three looked shocked

"The test was designed to test your teamwork however with that display willing to put the others ahead of yourselves has shown me that you will work as a team" said Kakashi the three genin all grinned and retrieved their fallen headbands

"But I do need to get a gauge on your skill sets so…" said Kakashi dropping into a fighting stance, Naruto smirked

"You two do you mind if I try and take him on myself for a bit?" asked Naruto. Sand poured out of Gaia's gourd forming a chair which she sat on

"Go ahead" said Gaia. Naruto looked to Sasuke who gave a simple nod which said it all

"I thank you both" said Naruto before turning back to Kakashi who gave Naruto the 'come on' sign

Naruto smirked and quickly flashed through hand signs finishing on a tiger sign

"**Suiton Chi no ha (Water Style Blood Blade)**" called Naruto what happened next Kakashi did not expect, a wound opened up on the top of each of Naruto's forearms and the blood began to flow freely down the blond boy's arm before in the blink of an eye it all rushed back and formed a blade on each arm that went backwards from just below his wrists to just off of his elbows

"**Suiton Chi no ha **a technique that manipulates the water in one's own blood to form blades of blood that are as strong as steel" said Naruto answering the unasked question on everyone's minds, Naruto then leapt at Kakashi bringing one blood blade down on the masked man who pulled out a kunai and blocked the blade. Naruto's blood blades glowed blue and the then continued on its target trajectory, slicing through Kakashi's kunai, Kakashi quickly used a **Kawarimi(Substitution)** to replace himself with a log that was sliced in half by Naruto's blood blades. Naruto knelt down closing his eyes and placed his hand on the ground as he did there was the sound of metal projectiles slicing through the air

"**Doton Doryūheki(Earth Style Earth wall)**" called Naruto as a wall of mud rose up behind him stopping the projectiles from hitting him, Naruto then leapt into the forest Kakashi quickly following, Gaia and Sasuke following after the two of them.

Naruto stopped in a clearing just beside a lake, and Kakashi leapt out of the tree line

"Alright now that I have a basic bead on your skills the tests can begin lesson 1 Taijutsu" said Kakashi rushing up to Naruto and pulling out a kunai, the two locked blades with each other, Naruto flipped back from Kakashi. The two ninja eyed each other before bolting at each other Naruto ran at Kakashi and about halfway to the man, he started to spin

"**Futon Saikuronburēdodansu (Wind Style Cyclone Blade Dance)**" called Naruto as he spun faster and faster forming a cyclone of blades. Kakashi held his Kunai strong and tried to stop the violently spinning blond. It, didn't work Kakashi's kunai was sliced clean through, Kakashi jumped back and Naruto stopped spinning and jumped at Kakashi. Naruto threw a punch at Kakashi's chest; the famous ninja blocked the strike and delivered a sweeping kick trying to knock Naruto off his feet, Naruto simply jumped over Kakashi's foot as it went under him. Kakashi however was expecting this and followed up while the boy was in mid-air with a bone splintering punch sending Naruto rocketing back into a tree, Naruto flipped in the air landing with his feet against the tree. Using the tree as a springboard Naruto leaped back at Kakashi, as Naruto travelled through the air his arm was coated in grey scale like markings, Naruto landed just in front of Kakashi and threw his scaly fist forwards into Kakashi's gut, Kakashi fell back, and at the same time brought his foot up, and kicked the blond in the chin, both combatants fell backwards. Naruto threw himself back flipping backwards, Kakashi delivered a sweeping kick, knocking Naruto off his hands, Kakashi went for an axe kick but Naruto rolled to the side and out of the kick's path, Naruto rolled forwards into a handstand and delivered a spinning kick to Kakashi's chest, Kakashi caught Naruto's foot and using the blonds own momentum Kakashi threw Naruto. In mid-air Naruto formed a cross with his fingers

"**Kage Bushin No Jutsu(Shadow Clone Jutsu)**" called Naruto and a second Naruto formed in the air next to Naruto, quickly grabbing the real Naruto's arms he threw the real Naruto back at Kakashi with more speed. Naruto's foot hit Kakashi in the chest sending the jonin back a few metres

"Nicely done Naruto but let's see how you do with lesson 2 Genjutsu" said Kakashi flipping through hand signs

"**Magen Narakumi no Jutsu(Demonic Illusion Hell Viewing Technique)**" called Kakashi as he disappeared a swirl of leaves or at least that's what was supposed to happen Naruto stood there looking bored

"You bout done?" questioned Naruto

"**Magen Jubaku Satsu (Demonic Illusion Tree Binding Death)**" said Kakashi again the genjutsu had no effect

"Unless you know a SS-rank genjutsu Kakashi sensei you can stop trying you can't catch me in anything short of SS-rank Genjutsu" said Naruto standing there examining his fingernails

"Fine then let's move onto lesson 3 Ninjutsu" said Kakashi, Naruto grinned like a maniac and started doing hand signs

"**Katon Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Style Great Fireball jutsu)**" called Naruto launching a fireball the size of a small boulder at Kakashi. Kakashi's eye widened and he leapt to the side

"**Raiton Jibashi (Lightning Release Electromagnetic Murder)**" called Naruto as he created a wave of lightning from his palm that shot at Kakashi who used a **Kawarimi **to get away

"**Sen'eijashu (Striking Shadow Snakes)**" called Naruto spinning around as snaked shot out of the left sleave of his trench coat and into a nearby tree witch Kakashi jumped out of in a hurry

"**Banshō Ten'in (Universal Pull)**" called Naruto holding his hand up facing Kakashi the jonin was quickly yanked towards Naruto by an unseen force, as Kakashi drew near Naruto a second arm grew out of Naruto's right shoulder, but instead of a hand on the end of the arm was a cannon. As the jonin drew closer to Naruto he stuck his cannon arm forward and, Kakashi flew into the cannon arm, the second Kakashi hit the arm he was blasted back into a tree, his back hit the tree and a sickening crunch sound filled the area

"Oops I may have overdone that" said Naruto looking sheepish as the third arm receded into his shoulder. Kakashi got up leaning on the tree as he did

"Good job there *Huff* Naruto" said Kakashi leaning on the tree, Sasuke and Gaia jumped into the clearing

"Well you three are dismissed for the day, Gaia Sasuke I'll get a gauge on your skills tomorrow" said Kakashi all three kids nodded

"Alright meet me here tomorrow at nine o'clock" said Kakashi, the three young ninja nodded and walked away

"Damn it that hurts I think he broke a couple of ribs there" muttered Kakashi hobbling off to the hospital

* * *

**#A Couple Of Hours Later#**

All the jonin sensei and the Hokage were in the Hokage's office all were waiting for one Jonin, Kakashi. The meeting was supposed to start half an hour ago so most of the jonin were just waiting knowing they had another hour and a half at least. Only for Kakashi to prove them all wrong by hobbling through the door through the door with bandages around his chest

"Kakashi what happened you look like you got hit by a rhino or something?" questioned Asuma

"Try a cannon to the chest" said Kakashi, this drew confused looks from everyone except Anko and Kurenai

"What do you mean Most Youthful Rival?" questioned Might Guy

"Never mind just let's get on with this" said Kakashi

"Team 1?" questioned Hiruzen

"Fail" stated a man with short fuzzy brown hair and brown eyes

"Team 2?" questioned Hiruzen

"Fail" said a man with silver grey hair tied into a ponytail, black eyes and a scar to the right of his mouth

"Team 3?" called the Hokage

"Failed" said a rather sickly looking jonin before breaking into a coughing fit, getting a worried look from the purple haired woman next to him

"Team 4" asked the elderly Kage

"Failed Hokage-sama" said the purple haired woman who was next to the sickly jonin

"Team 5? Called Hiruzen

"Failed" replied a man who was chewing on the end of a senbon

"Team 6?" questioned the Hokage

"Had a snowball's chance in hell" said Anko

"So what failed?" questioned Hiruzen getting a nod from the sadistic snake summoner

"Ok Team 7?" called the elderly Kage

"Passed with flying colours" said Kakashi making hushed conversations break out all over the room

"Right Team 8?" asked Hiruzen

"Passed" said Kurenai

"And finally Team 10?" questioned Hiruzen

"Passed despite Sakura's best efforts" said Asuma

"What do you mean Asuma?" questioned Hiruzen

"Sakura was being a bitch refusing to work with anyone" said Asuma

"Alright everyone but the passing teams sensei dismissed" said Hiruzen

Following instructions all the ninja minus the passing team's sensei left

"Alright now tomorrow bring your teams here and they shall be informed of the genin housing act and tomorrow they will get settled into their new homes" said Hiruzen

* * *

**Suiton Chi no ha (Water Style Blood Blade)- C-Rank - Very Short range - User manipulates blood forming blades from anywhere on their body, these blades are as strong as steel and can conduct chakra**

* * *

**Well hows that for a third chapter**

**soz about it being a little late the document uploader was being a bit derpy**

**Naruto and his team have passed their final test who knows what will happen now (Well i do but i'm not gonna tell ya so ha)**

**Let me know what you think of the fight i was trying to make it so Naruto was a bit weaker in Taijutsu then Kakashi but i'm not sure it reads how i wanted it to, so let me know**

**Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

**SNake OUT**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Naruto stood with Gaia and Sasuke the three were waiting for Kakashi, it was nine o'clock Naruto had convinced the other two that Kakashi would be on time, and for once he was as Kakashi appeared in the training grounds

"Yo" said Kakashi giving a wave and an eye smile

"Nice of you to be on time" said Naruto

"Yeah, yeah quit complaining kid" said Kakashi dismissingly waving his hand at Naruto

"Alright now to the Hokage's office he summoned all the passing genin" said Kakashi

"Well what are we waiting for?" questioned Naruto before walking in the general direction of the Hokage's office

* * *

**#Five Minutes Later In The Hokage's Office#**

Naruto, Sasuke and Gaia stood with Kakashi in front of the Hokage, next to them stood Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru and Kurenai. Ino was trying to get close to Sasuke who was using Naruto as a shield, Gaia was glaring at Hinata who was stealing quick sideways glances at Naruto, Shikamaru was standing there looking like he was about to fall asleep on his feet and Naruto just stood there acting like he cared about all that was going on around him. The door to the Hokage's office opened and in walked team 10

"SASUKE-KUN" screeched Sakura as she threw herself at the Uchiha only to be met with a fist to the face courtesy of Naruto

"Leave my teammate alone get it into you ten foot thick skull Sasuke hates your guts he will never love you so give up and move on" said Naruto as he grabbed the banshee around the throat and threw her to the floor

"NARUTO" yelled Sakura as she got back up and ran at the blond with her fist cocked back, once within striking distance however a wall of sand rose up and blocked her fist, everyone felt the ungodly amount of KI rolling off the very angry Gaia

"Try to hit Naruto-kun again and I will make sure it's the last thing you ever do" said Gaia. Everyone's attention was drawn to Hiruzen when he faked a cough

"Now I'm sure you're all wondering why I called you here" said Hiruzen the genin all nodded

"Well it's because there is something that I must inform you all of" said Hiruzen once again the genin nodded

"Well a new plan for genin teams has been implemented and you ten are going to be the test subjects to see if implement it fully" said Hiruzen

"So what is it?" asked Gaia

"It's called the genin housing act and basically what's going to happen is you are going to be put in shared housing with your team mates in apartments so you all gain greater sense of responsibility given you'll be paying rent and be paying for your food and what not and also you will form stronger bonds with your teammates so you will all work better together and you will stay in the shared housing until you reach chunin, from then on you can do as you please" said Hiruzen

"When is this happening?" asked Naruto

"Starting today" said Hiruzen

"Do we have a choice in this?" asked Shikamaru

"No you do not sorry Shikamaru" said Hiruzen, said boy only nodded

"Any other questions?" asked Hiruzen getting head shakes in response he moved on

"Alright team 8 and team 10 dismissed your senseis have been told where you are staying go get moved into your new shared homes" said Hiruzen, both teams and their senseis left the room leaving only Naruto, Sasuke, Gaia and Kakashi

"Now you three are a special case with this" said Hiruzen

"Why?" asked Gaia

"Well because of who is in this team you have the choice of using the apartment I set aside in case or using Naruto's parent's house" said Hiruzen, Naruto's eyes shot open wide

"You mean my biological parents house?" questioned the young blond Hiruzen nodded

"Just out of curiosity why not the Uchiha compound?" asked Sasuke

"Let's just say your team takes part in the chunin exams right Sasuke" said Hiruzen getting a nod from Sasuke

"And only you make chunin and your all staying in the Uchiha compound, and you decide you don't wish to work with Naruto or Gaia ever again they couldn't leave till they made chunin" said Hiruzen

"Ok I see your point" said Sasuke, Hiruzen turned back to Naruto who was thinking

The room was silent for a moment while Naruto thought

"If my two teammates have no problems with it then I would like to use my parent's house jiji" said Naruto, both Hiruzen and Naruto looked at Sasuke and Gaia looking for any sigh of an objection finding none Hiruzen nodded and handed Naruto a set of keys

"Here are the keys you know where I suggest you explore the house with your teammates before packing your stuff" said Hiruzen Naruto nodded and turned to Sasuke and Gaia

"Let's go then" said Naruto walking out of the room the two other members of team seven followed

* * *

The three of them left the Hokage's tower and following Naruto they all went to the clan's district. Heading into the depths of the district, walking past the Hyuga compound, and then past the Nara compound and the Yamanaka, and the Aburame and the Inuzuka and finally the Uchiha, they continued walking for while after that just as Sasuke was about to ask how much further a compound came into view, on the walls of the compound were spirals. As the trio got closer to the compound a gate game into view, the gate was a large metal gate with the same spiral on the centre. The trio walked up to the gate where Naruto pulled out a kunai

"What's the Kunai for?" asked Sasuke

"This" said Naruto running the kunai across the skin on his hand leaving a trail of red behind it. Naruto rubbed the blooded appendage on the swirl on the gate. The second Naruto's hand touched the gate glowed white. The trio watched as the glow flashed light blue and the gate swung open with a creaking sound, they walked into the compound

"Beautiful" Said Gaia looking around, that pretty much summed up everyone's thoughts

There a couple of buildings in the compound a two story one which was presumed to be the house and a pair of smaller buildings off to the side, around the outside of the compound was a lining of trees reaching far into the sky, in one corner of the compound the trio could see a pond with a small water feature next to it, in another corner was a beautiful garden having all sorts, sizes, shapes and colours of plants. The Trio walked around the compound to find in another corner one of the other buildings in the compound was just a set of walls built around a natural hot spring, around behind the house was a training ground, which had dummy's, targets, and all manner of other things all of the things however were covered in seals which Naruto could see were a variety of seals but the most prominent one was a self-reconstruction seal. The second of the other buildings in the compound turned out to be a greenhouse not quite half full of plants it did however, have all of the tools for maintaining the garden.

Having thoroughly explored the compound the trio walked up to the front door, Naruto pulling out the keys put one into the lock on the door and unlocked the door, walking inside the first thing the trio noticed was the lack of dust on anything. Gaia and Sasuke followed the blond of the group who first walked into the rather large and spacious lounge room they all noticed the pictures on the wall almost all had either a red haired woman with violet eyes or a blond haired man with blue eyes, who almost looked like an older version of Naruto minus the whisker marks. After memorising the layout of the room the trio moved on, Sasuke trying his hardest not to let the others see a few tears that had formed in his eyes after seeing one of the pictures on the wall. The next room the Trio saw was a laundry, nothing too special about it so they moved on quickly. Next room was the kitchen which was fully stocked and had pretty much modern appliances, Naruto fearing the worst walked over to the fridge and opened it, the trio half expected for some form of congealed mould to crawl out but to their surprize the fridge was fully stocked with fresh food, Naruto unbelieving grabbed an apple and took a cautious bite out of it

"Well?" asked Gaia

"Mmmm hm" singled Naruto nodding his head and giving them the thumbs up, the three moved onto the next room which appeared to be a small bathroom, a shower a bathtub, a sink and a toilet. The trio quickly moved on the next room and the last one on the ground floor was a library full of books, scrolls and all sorts of other things, quickly perusing the shelves the genin then moved on with exploring and went upstairs. There were five rooms on the upper floor, picking the closest one the trio walked over to it. Opening the door the three could see what was in the room, it made Naruto tear up. Inside the room was four light blue walls, a set of shelves with stuffed animals on top and a crib. Naruto walked into the room leaving the other two at the door, he ran his fingers over the edge of the crib, while looking into it. He then moved over to the set of draws and picked up a pushy orange fox before smiling and placing it back down. Naruto then walked to the door with a wobbly smile on his face

"I just need to go outside I think I forgot something" said Naruto passing his two teammates, before going down the stairs, Sasuke turned to Gaia who had a sad look on her face. Sasuke then took a step towards the stairs

"If you plan to give him a shoulder to cry on make it your real shoulder, cause Naruto will not cry to a lie" said Gaia Making Sasuke flinch and stop for a moment before he continued on his path down the stairs, just before Sasuke completely disappeared from Gaia's view he was engulfed in a plume of smoke and a pop sound was heard, like someone using a **Henge** or someone releasing one. Gaia sighed and leaned on the nearest wall and waited.

Naruto sat on the front porch of the house tears threatening to spill from his eyes, Naruto looked up when he heard movement from the door way as soon as he laid eyes on who was there his jaw dropped.

Standing before him was a girl about his age she had short purple black hair, Charcoal black eyes, heart shaped face, and she wore a black button up shirt that was completely unbuttoned revealing her C-cup breasts that were covered by bandages, she wore a pair of dark grey shorts and had a kunai holster strapped to her right leg, she had a black pair of ninja sandals and finally a pair of black metal backed fingerless gloves

"Naruto" said the girl

"I'm fine Uchiha-Chan" said Naruto turning away from the girl trying to blink away the tears

"First of all my name is Sayuri and" said the now identified Sayuri taking a step closer to Naruto

"Second we both know that you're not" Whispered Sayuri in Naruto's ear as she wrapped her arms around him. With that Naruto broke, his eyes flooded with tears and they streamed down his face like waterfalls

"It just hurts so much imagining what could have been, how things would have changed if my parents were still alive, that room is a reminder of that and all that has happened to me" said Naruto the tears not stopping

"It's ok Naruto, its ok to cry I think anyone in your position would be crying" said Sayuri rubbing her blond teammate's back. Naruto's tears slowed from continuous streams eventually stopping all together

"Thank you Sayuri-Chan" said Naruto

"No problems Naruto-Kun" said Sayuri

* * *

**Sayuri Has been revealed Yay**

**Next chapter is the last of my back log AWWWW**

**But i'm already writing the chapter after that one Yay**

**But i have no idea when it will be done AWWWW**

**Ok enough bullshit good chapter? not? leme know**

**Sayuri reveals herself to Naruto What will happen next?**

**Blarg Blarg McBlarg **

**SNake out**


	5. Chapter 5

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

* * *

"Come on Gramps please something anything other than a D-Rank" begged Naruto

It had been a month since the genin had graduated; Kakashi's team was by far the best of the genin graduates. Sayuri after dropping her **Henge** had told Naruto and Gaia that she was scared of the civilian council and what they would try to make her do if they realised she was actually a girl which is why she had it up in the first place, which is why even now unless she was somewhere that there was no one that would tell the civilian council and she knew she was safe she had it up. Kakashi of course had met the real Sayuri as had Kurenai and Anko who were both encouraging of the young Uchiha. In the month that had passed the genin's of team 7 had grown almost inseparable, their teamwork was borderline perfection and each had skills to complement each other after working out their roles in the team they worked to further their skills in that area and after just a month and a little training from Kakashi they would be able to take on a team of experienced chunin

"Kakashi what do you think?" asked Hiruzen

"I believe they're ready" said Kakashi for once his nose not buried in his favourite orange book

"Now hang on just a minute they're still genin fresh out of the academy" said Iruka, the second the last word left his mouth there was a sand tendril at his heart a steel saw blade like tail at his throat and he was staring into two tomoed Sharingan

"We are not the children you used to teach Iruka-sensei we are soldiers trained in the art of killing to protect our piers and village and all three of us could have quite easily just killed you, do not underestimate us" growled an angered Naruto his metal tail inching closer to Iruka's jugular vein

"I believe you have been told Iruka" said Hiruzen with a slight snicker in amusement

"Now with that out of the way here Kakashi, you and your team are escorting a bridge builder to his home in wave country and protect him while he builds his bridge" said Hiruzen giving a nod to a member of ANBU nearby who silently left the room returning a few seconds later with a middle aged man who wore grey shorts and a grey sleeveless shirt, a pair of glasses a weird hat and had a white towel draped over his shoulders

"I ask for ninja and I get what the snot nose brigade" said the man. He then felt steel at his throat

"I'm sorry what was that?" asked a voice from above the man as the Naruto in front of everyone shimmered out of existence

"Now, now Naruto you're not allowed to murder our client not good for business" said Kakashi

"I know that that's why he's still breathing but that's not to say we're not allowed to scare the shit out of our drunken clients" said Naruto as he saw the Sake bottle in the man's hand, before he put his gunblade away and dropping from the celling landing on his feet

"I'm Tazuna the Super bridge builder I expect you to protect me with your lives" said Tazuna

"When do you want to leave Tazuna-san?" asked Naruto biting back the hatred in his voice

"As soon a *Hick* possible" said Tazuna

"We'll meet at the gate's in an hour you three" said Kakashi walking out of the room with Tazuna, the trio of genin nodded, before the tree were gone in a triad of swirls, Naruto a swirl of wind, Sasuke fire and Gaia sand.

* * *

**#An Hour Later At The Gates#**

Naruto, Gaia and Sasuke stood at the gates of Konoha, all three had cloaks covering them Naruto's was pure white nothing but white, Sasuke's was black with purple and red flames on the bottom, Gaia's was maroon, the three hooded genin were waiting for their sensei and drunk of a client to show

"What's with the stupid cloaks?"

"_Speak of the devil"_ thought Naruto as he turned to see his sensei and client walk up

"The cloaks are not stupid and if you're ready to go then we can depart" said Naruto

"Let's go team" said Kakashi as the five of them walked out of the gates

Five minutes later Naruto turned to Kakashi

"Kakashi sensei should I scout ahead?" asked Naruto, Kakashi gave a simple nod, that as all Naruto needed. The air around Naruto shimmered and slowly moved around the blond and in the blink of an eye he was gone

"I'll report back if I find anything important" said the disembodied voice of Naruto

* * *

**#A Few Hours Later#**

After a few hours of walking at the civilian's pace Naruto shimmered back into existence next to Kakashi

"Kakashi Sensei" said Naruto

"Holy Shit when did he get here?" almost screamed Tazuna jumping

"Yes Naruto what is it?" asked Kakashi completely ignoring Tazuna

"Two ninja up ahead not sure if they're after us or not but they have malicious intent towards someone" said Naruto unbeknownst to the ninja Tazuna started sweating a little bit

"Ok we'll keep our guard up and you can stop scouting ahead now" said Kakashi, Naruto nodded and fell back in formation between Gaia and Sasuke

"Yuri-chan we're far enough" said Naruto, Sasuke nodded and the air around him shimmered like what happened with Naruto once it stopped from the back 'Sasuke' looked the same but from the front you would see Sayuri, the four ninja continued on with their client and within five minutes they were about 500 metres from a random puddle in the middle of the road. Sand discreetly fell out of Gaia's gourd, Naruto and Sayuri's eyes changed and Sayuri had fingers on a kunai ready in case trouble presented itself. Naruto stopped for a moment and pretended to tie a shoe lace as he did he put his hand on the ground

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Jutsu)**" whispered Naruto and as he did a small chameleon appeared and immediately turned invisible and ran up Naruto's arm. Naruto whispered something before standing back up and the five of them walked on. Passing over the puddle and further. It looked like they were being cautious for no reason, but then Naruto pulled his gunblade off his back and pointed it at the now revealed men

"Damn they spotted us" muttered one of the two men

"Doesn't matter get him then we can go" said the other and with that two ran forwards a chain between them, Naruto fired two kunai at the men only for them to dodge, by the time they got halfway to the Konoha shinobi they were slowing down both attacking ninja looked at their feet only to see sand

"**Sabaku Kyū (Sand Coffin)**" said Gaia as the sand quickly encased both attackers, who quickly looked up but once they did they wished they hadn't as all they saw was a pair of glowing red eyes with two tomoe rotating around the pupils and after that they fell unconscious

"Good job you three now all we have to do is wait for them to-" said Kakashi interrupted by Naruto

"No we don't need them awake to interrogate them we only need them alive" said Naruto

"We do?" questioned Kakashi. Naruto nodded and walked up to the two men placing one hand on each of their heads. Naruto then proceeded to pull some ghostly figure out of the ninja before absorbing both ghostly things, Gaia released her sand and the two ninja fell on the ground

"What did you just do Naruto?" asked Kakashi

"Took their souls and absorbed their knowledge, speaking of which they're dead they can be sealed I'm fairly sure they have a bounty on their heads if my memories serve me right" said Naruto

"Correct you are Naruto the Daemon brothers two C-rank Kiri missing nin" said Kakashi

"Yeah well A-rank nin is also after the bridge builder" said Naruto, Kakashi turned to the bridge builder

"Care to explain why you have ninja after you the mission was protection from bandits not A-rank ninjas you mislead us that kind of miss information could mean the death of yourself or the death of our ninja" said Kakashi glaring at the bridge builder

"Please, I had to lie my country has no money I had to lie about the mission conditions a C-rank is all I could afford and that was scraping together all the money of everyone in my country. My country has been taken over by a man named Gato and he's controlling everything through either money or intimidation, the only hope for my county is my bridge" said Tazuna

"We should head back to the village" said Kakashi

"Ok, it's ok you can go back to your village and leave me to be killed, only once my daughter finds out she will cry for hours and hold the grudge against your village for the rest of her life and so will my-" said Tazuna interrupted when Naruto grabbed the man by his shirt and pinned him to a tree

"They're your family not some people to help you convince us with a pity plea" growled Naruto

"Alright my cute little genin what do you want to do?" asked Kakashi

"Continue but send a message to the Hokage asking for some backup" said Naruto

"Naruto-kun is right" said Gaia

"Yep I agree" said Sayuri

"Wait a second what happened to that emo kid?" questioned Tazuna

"So were continuing but asking for backup then" said Kakashi getting a nod from his genin the ninja ignoring Tazuna entirely

"And please ask that it's someone who knows about me I'd rather not have to be under a **Henge **the whole time on this mission" said Sayuri. Kakashi nodded and pulled out a scroll and began to write on it, once he finished on it he rolled up the scroll. Kakashi then bit his thumb before going through a few hand signs

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Jutsu)**" said Kakashi placing his hand on the ground and once he did a small brown pug, with a blue vest and headband

"**Yo what's up Kakashi"** said the dog in a deep voice

"Pakkun I need you to deliver this to Hokage-Sama please" said Kakashi giving the little dog the scroll, Pakkun nodded before disappearing in a plume of smoke

"Alright let's get moving" said Kakashi

* * *

**#Konoha Hokage's Office#**

Hiruzen was busy doing paperwork when a plume of smoke erupted on his desk

"**Yo"** said Pakkun

"Pakkun what's the matter?" asked Hiruzen

"**Kakashi asked me to give you this"** said Pakkun dropping the scroll on Hiruzen's desk before disappearing in a plume of smoke. Hiruzen unrolled the scroll and began to read it a frown formed on his face as he read more and more

"ANBU get me Anko now" said Hiruzen, a man with a bear mask appeared kneeling before Hiruzen before nodding and disappearing in a plume of smoke

About ten minutes later Anko walked through the doors of the Hokage's office

"You called Hokage-sama?" questioned Anko

"Yes I did Anko your son's team has had a run in with C-rank nin and are still going to continue with the mission so I'm sending you as backup" said Hiruzen, before those words were even out of the Hokage's mouth Anko was gone. Anko bolted out of the Hokage tower and legged it home where she started packing quickly

This is the sight Kurenai came home to a frantically packing Anko

"Anko what's the matter?" asked Kurenai

"Naruto's team had a run in with C-rank ninja I'm going as backup" said Anko

"You left the Hokage's office without even getting the mission briefing didn't you?" questioned Kurenai

"What makes you say that?" asked Anko

"Because Hokage-sama told me when he said I was going as backup for Naruto as well" said Kurenai

* * *

**Now before anyone asks the constant shimmering was done by a combination of seals on the cloaks**

**I apologize for the terrible 'fight' if one even decides to class it as that I'll try to make the fight against Zabuza more interesting**

**This is the last chapter of my backlog so no grantee of a chapter tomorrow**

**Now just a reminder if anyone wants to see what Sayuri and Gaia I've linked several pictures on my profile that gave me inspiration for this story**

**Well I've said my shit**

**Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

**SNake out**


	6. SORRY

**I'm sorry to all who were expecting a chapter but I have to say I have lost interest in writing this story**

**Now before you rage and go read another fic or PM me and ask to take over writing this story I plan on re-writing this story stripping it back to the bare principals and then re writing it from the ground up. I don't like some of the things I've done with it and it's left me with no idea on where to go with it or what to do next so, just bear with me for a while **

**Hopefully I will be able to redo the story in a way I like it, however it will more than likely change at least a bit**

**I may just end up combining this with one of my many ideas for Naruto fics**

**Again sorry to disappoint and please bear with me**

**Cheers SNake**


End file.
